This is our life
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Set 5 years later from season 5
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home from school" Emma says as she runs into her and Ben's apartment that they had moved into a couple years earlier in the same apartment building and on the same floor as they had always lived, when the let Tucker have his apartment back after he had got married to Renee and had moved into the apartment beside Danny and Riley

"Emma!" A little boy with blonde curly hair comes running out of the kitchen and over to her

"Hey Jackson" Emma says as she bends down to match her younger cousins height "What are you doing over here buddy?"

"How was the first day of the first grade?" Riley says as she walks out of the kitchen as she lifts Jackson into her arms

"It was okay I guess, I don't see what's so great about it though" Emma says as she gives Riley a look "I liked kindergarten better, I was so popular in kindergarten"

"You are your father's child" Riley says as they all turn to go into the kitchen "come on I'll fix you some juice and a snack"

"Where's daddy at?" Emma says as she takes a seat at the kitchen table as Jackson crawls into the seat next to her

"He had an emergency at the bar" Riley says as she brings a plate over to the table as she pours juice into a glass

"I like the way daddy fixs my juice better Aunt Riley, he shakes the ice and juice together" Emma says as she looks up at her "no offense"

"Yea I saw the shaker in the kitchen, I can piece it together" Riley says looking at her "Don't worry, your dad is going to meet us at Uncle Danny's game later"

"What kind of emergency was it?" Emma says as Riley sits down at the table

"I'm not sure, I do know that your dad bursted down the stairs as soon as he told me to come over here" Riley says looking at her

"Come on Uncle Danny!" Emma screams out later standing up as her, Riley, Jackson, Tucker and Renee are sitting on the front row at Danny's game "Stick it to em"

"Huh that was a new phrase" Tucker says as he looks at Riley who is sitting beside him

"Makes you proud doesn't it" Riley says as she looks at him "It's like Ben in a little girls body"

"Come on take them down" Emma says as she continues to yell as Ben walks up carrying a box of food "Hey daddy"  
she says smiling at him before turning back around to the game

"So how much sugar did you give Emma?" Ben says as he sits down looking at Riley, Tucker and Renee

"I gave her a couple snowcones" Riley says looking guilty as she looks at him

"And you know those giant cookies that they have at the concession stand" Renee says looking at him "Yea well I got her one of those too"

"Oh come bedtime that's going to be fun" Ben says looking at them

"So what was the emergency at the bar?" Tucker says as he looks at him

"Short version is I was almost out a kitchen, and I am out a cook" Ben says as he looks back at him "It's just been a rough day, but nothing my best girl couldn't fix" he says looking at Emma as she continues to walk down the row yelling at the game "or not" he says looking back at them

"I'm just glad that you didn't almost get us kicked out of the game like last time" Ben says as him and Emma are laying on Emma's bed later that night

"I might get a little excited" Emma says as Ben gives her a look "Well really excited, but I only got two threats from the other team this time"

"Don't know if I should say if I'm proud or not" Ben says looking at her "How was your day at school?"

"It was pretty good I guess" Emma says as she looks at him "I think my teacher knows you though, she just transfered into our school"

"Who's your teacher?" Ben says as he looks at her

"Mrs. Ribbionstein" Emma says looking at him as Ben almost spits out the water he is drinking "I take it you know her"

"I barely remember her" Ben says as he gives her a look

"Well she sure does remember you" Emma says as she takes a sip of her own water "I mentioned who's daughter I was and she got this almost pained look on her face"

"Just wait till you get to high school" Ben says as he continues to look at her

"What happened in high school?" Emma says as Ben gets a nervous look on his face

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out as soon as you get there" Ben says as he gets up off the bed "But right now it is time to go to bed" he says as Emma climbs under the covers

"So your not going to tell me" Emma says as she looks at him as she gets comfortable

"Oh absolutely not" Ben says as he gives her a kiss on the forehead "goodnight baby" he says as he turns off her bedside lamp and makes his way back out of the room 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Uncle Tucker" Emma says as she walks into the bar sitting on one of the stolls a few days later

"Oh hey Emma" Tucker says turning around with a smile on his face "I'm just covering for one of the bartenders, your dad was so busy interviewing for the cook position that he forgot to make the schedule"

"That's not the only thing he forgot" Emma says as she looks at him "He was supposed to do carpool today, waited outside the school for half an hour and then went back inside and called Uncle Danny" she says continuing to look at him "Who may I add was very delightful since apperently him and Aunt Riley started date night early"

"Well I have a pretty nice night planned myself we are going to" Tucker says grinning as he turns back around to Emma as he realizes who he's talking too "A very nice date with Aunt Renee"

"Daddy said he has a surprise planned for our daddy and daughter date night" Emma says as she looks at him

"Honey, I think the surprise will be if he doesn't fall asleep" Tucker says as Emma nods her head in agreement "But check this out, I just learned this new trick with the bottles" Tucker says as he throws a bottle up in the air as it flies into the bottles behind him knocking all but a few of them to the floor

"I thought daddy told you not to do anymore tricks with the bottles" Emma says giving him a look

"He did" Tucker says looking at her as he gives a nervous look at the bottles on the floor

"Oh don't call me, I'll call you" Ben says smiling as a guy walks out in front of him and out of the door "If they keep coming in like that I'm going to need another drink" he says as he walks over to the bar "Hi Sweethart" he says noticing Emma for the first time as he gives her a hug

"So what's the big surprise for tonight" Emma says as she turns to look at him

"At the moment that I don't fall asleep" Ben says as he walks behind the bar "But how about being my assistant finishing up interviews this afternoon, and take out and movies at home tonight"

"We did just get both of the goofy movies on dvd" Emma says as she smiles at him "And we haven't had chinese food in a while"

"Well then movies and chinese food it is then" Ben says before looking down at the floor "trying tricks with the bottles again huh" he says giving a look to Tucker

"Um I really need to go do that thing that I'm supposed to do" Tucker says as he backs out from behind the bar as Ben gives him a glare "I'll see you two later" he says before running out the door

"We're going to need to put in some more orders after the interviews" Ben says looking at Emma as he grabs a broom and dust pan

Later that night Ben and Emma are both sitting on the couch in their night clothes as they are looking at the TV "Can we watch an extremly goofy movie now" Emma says looking at Ben who is drifting in and out of sleep

"Sure" Ben says as he slowly stands up "But just so you know if I fall asleep your going to have to carry me to my room" he says as he puts the dvd in before sitting back down on the couch as he pulls Emma back onto his lap

A few minutes later as they are settled back in the door suddenly burst open as Ben and Emma both look to see Bonnie dragging a suitcase into the apartment as there's more boxes in the hallway

"Hey my people" Bonnie says as she turns around looking at Ben who has a stunned look on his face as Emma excitedly climbs down off his lap

"bon bon!" Emma says as she runs into Bonnie's arms

"Hello my princess" Boonie says giving her a hug as she looks back at Ben who is still giving her a look

"What are you doing here?" Ben says continuing to look at her

"Well it's nice to see you too" Bonnie says as she looks at him "And I called the other week, I talked to Emma"

"Opps" Emma says as she looks at Bonnie and then at Ben

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh" Bonnie says looking at him "When your daddy was little, your great grandma called, and the first I knew about it was when she was standing at the door"

"Yea but Nana was only staying for a week" Ben says looking at her "And judging by those boxes I'm guessing your planning on staying more then a week, and where's Brad at?" he says looking back into the hallway

"That's over with" Bonnie says as she looks at Ben "And your right it is for more then a week" she says smiling "Hi roomie"

"You know that would be great but we only have two bedrooms and they are currently occupied" Ben says as he gets off the couch

"We have the office and dolly room" Emma says looking at Bonnie "You can move in there" she says as Ben gives her a look

"Well then it's settled" Bonnie says as she starts bringing boxes into the apartment

"This is going to be fun" Ben says as he looks at Emma

During the middle of the night Emma pokes her head out of her room to see Bonnie on the couch as she lets out a snooring and talking in her sleep as Emma opens the door beside her room to Ben's as she sneaks over to the bed "Daddy" she whispers as Ben rolls over in his sleep "Daddy" she says again as she nuges him as Ben lets out a groan as he turns on his beside lamp

"Emma?" Ben says as he tries to wake up more "What's wrong sweethart?"

"Bon Bon keeps snooring and talking in her sleep, and it's kind of scaring me" Emma says looking at him "Can I sleep in here with you"

"Of course honey" Ben says still half alseep as he pulls the covers down as Emma crawls underneath as he reaches to turn back off the lamp "But let me remind you that you were the one that told her about the spare room" Ben says as he lays back down on his pillow


End file.
